


Making It Canon

by digthewriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Party, Costumes, Cute, Double Drabble, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M, Pining, halloween drabble, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Bucky's halloween costume leaves Steve speechless.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Making It Canon

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Shield for [](https://stuckyanonymous.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://stuckyanonymous.dreamwidth.org/)**stuckyanonymous**

Steve knocked on Bucky's door to see if they were ready to go. They were attending Natasha's halloween party where costumes were "required." When Bucky didn't answer, Steve let himself in. 

"Buck, you ready?" 

Bucky held the Wonder Woman shield with black and gold designs on it. "Yeah, almost." 

Steve hadn't yet collected his jaw up the floor when Bucky gave him a confused look.

The boots, the short shorts, and the red corset left Steve's throat dry. Also, Bucky's skin was smooth and glowing. How did he even get to do that? Steve thought _he_ was exposed with his snug Superman costume but Bucky? Well _hot damn_ , Bucky left him breathless. He was standing confidently while Steve, a nervous wreck. 

"Let's go?" They got to the font door when Steve hesitated. "What's the matter, Steve?" 

Steve couldn't explain _what_ was wrong with him. 

"You wanna know why this is my costume?" 

Steve nodded, unable to trust his voice. 

"Well, in the movies, Wonder Woman hooks up with Steve plus in the comics, she falls in love with Superman." He winked when Steve's eyes widened. 

Bucky gave Steve a blinding grin, holding his hand. "Either way, you're my boyfriend tonight."


End file.
